


Параметры миссии

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodplay, Brock Rumlow Is Really Nasty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Gunplay, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, exacerbation of wounds for sexual stimulation, gore if you squint, sexual violence and so much more, that is not proper gun maintenance, there is no merit to this fic i am so sorry, very subtle background rumlow/rollins if you squint because obviously, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Рамлоу пользуется преимуществами и эксплуатирует параметры миссии для собственной выгоды. Агент вознаграждается
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 9
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Параметры миссии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mission parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607862) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



Брок ведёт стволом пистолета по ране Солдата, и тот не вздрагивает, не скулит, даже не дергается. Металл, потертый и грязный от недавнего использования, так хорошо размазывает кровь: идеальный холст. Сейчас кровь не совсем жидкая: густая, свернувшаяся, липнущая к стволу пистолета. Это очень красиво. Весь этот образ — произведение искусства, которым Рамлоу мог бы любоваться часами напролет.

Он хочет забрать его домой, сохранить навсегда… оставить Солдата навсегда.

— Лижи, — приказывает Брок, поднося пистолет к губам Солдата. Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы подчиниться, хотя бы потому, что приказ конфликтует с предыдущим приказом стоять смирно. Но Агент умен; он — чёртово чудо. И он достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понять, какой приказ приоритетней. Этот парень — само совершенство, решает Брок, наблюдая, как Агент высовывает розовый язык, втягивая в рот металлический ствол. В этом движении нет нерешительности или неуверенности — он следует приказу, не раздумывая и не переживая, омывает грязный пистолет от собственной наполовину свернувшейся крови.

Солдат насаживается на ствол, хоть ему и не был отдан приказ. Но он умён и способен экстраполировать приказы Брока, понимать, что тому будет приятен энтузиазм Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что Броку наплевать, будет ли пистолет на самом деле чист — его интересует процесс. Солдат размашисто лижет ствол и снова втягивает его в рот: на этот раз медленно, тягуче. Агенту наплевать, что сейчас он истекает кровью от пулевого ранения в бедро; он полностью сосредоточен на приказах, и Брок уважает это.

— Хороший мальчик.

Похвала не остаётся проигнорированной, вовсе нет. Должна, несмотря ни на что, но Брок знает, что нет. Он знает, что похвала проникает в самую суть Солдата, до самых костей, заставляет слегка ослабеть и обмякнуть. Он увлёк его задачей, заставил по-настоящему заняться ею, облизывая пистолет — вероятно, он уже больше не может почувствовать вкус крови или пороха. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда Рамлоу снова повторяет эти слова.

Но ожидать группы перехвата долго, а Рамлоу пока ещё не получил удовольствия сполна.

Брок просто урчит и отводит пистолет, подальше от рта Солдата, наблюдая, как тонкая нить слюны растягивается между языком Агента и стволом, прежде чем разрывается, пачкая подбородок. Агент даже не моргает. Ну и славный же парень, блядь. С ним даже слишком весело играть — во всяком случае, если бы кто-нибудь сказал Рамлоу "нет".

Нет, не трогай Агента без необходимости. Нет, не путай Агента противоречивыми приказами. Нет, не вреди Агенту и не усугубляйте его травмы. Нет, не делай ничего, что выходит за рамки параметров миссии.

Самое забавное в параметрах миссии, однако, заключается в том, что Рамлоу получает возможность установить их. А пока что? Он ещё не сказал, что миссия окончена.

— Пока ещё нет.

На этот раз Солдата непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда Брок вытаскивает пистолет из всё ещё кровоточащей раны. Она заживает так быстро, как и ожидалось, но кровь ещё не остановилась, так что Брок всё ещё может поразвлечься. Он снова делает это, на этот раз другой стороной пистолета, красиво покрывая его багрянцем. Тело Солдата трясется — должно быть, задет нерв — и Брок двигает его. Не так уж и трудно усадить Солдата себе между ног, прижав теплую спину к груди. Он может легко зафиксировать эту машину для убийства, сжав его бока ногами, и не требуется много уговоров, чтобы заставить Солдата откинуть голову назад, положив её на плечо Брока. Его лицо теперь удобно располагается прямо под подбородком Брока. Он чувствует, как тот тяжело дышит ему в горло, поверхностно, а потом глубоко вдыхая.

Чертовски мило, если спросить Брока.

— Эй, милашка, тебе удобно? — Он, не сдержавшись, произносит эти слова нараспев, будто разговаривает с ребенком, животным или легкомысленной сучкой, с фальшивой заботой и обожанием. Это не имеет значения. Агенту плевать, к чему привязан Брок, он даже не знает об этом.

В ответ Брок выдыхает тёплый воздух. Это не совсем соответствует протоколу — Агент не отвечает полным отчетом о состоянии, когда его просят, но Брок никогда не был большим сторонником правил. Ему нравится сгибать их, скручивать, заставлять работать на себя. На него, а не против. Это вбито в Солдата до мозга костей — достаточно хорошо, чтобы воспоминания возвращалось к нему каждый раз, когда он выходит из крио. У него всегда уходит несколько попыток, но он вспоминает. Это может быть признаком фатальной неисправности, несоблюдения стандартных операционных процедур, но пока Солдат не начнёт ломать шеи, Рамлоу плевать.

Он пропускает спутанные волосы Агента через пальцы, убирает пряди с глаз, распутывает пару колтунов.

— Ну? Как ты? — Это всё равно что разговаривать с животным, но Брок не возражает. Ему нравится звук собственного голоса, нравится, как широко раскрытые глаза Агента постоянно следят за ним, как он ловит каждое слово.

Он медленно сжимает пальцы и оттягивает голову Солдата назад, слегка приподнимая её вверх, вытягивая и обнажая шею.

— Ты можешь немного отдохнуть, детка. Ещё одна деталь — и миссия окончена.

Словно по команде, глаза Солдата становятся жестче; у него всё ещё есть миссия, которую нужно выполнить, все еще есть задача. Брок видит, как в глубине сознания Агента крутятся шестеренки. Ему потребовалось не менее трех секунд, чтобы снова начать оглядываться в поисках пистолета, голова резко дернулась в крепком захвате Рамлоу. Брок не может удержаться от смеха: детка слишком нетерпелива. Конечно, он, вероятно, истощён и страдает от боли и просто пытается поскорее завершить миссию, но впечатление складывается такое, будто он рвётся угодить Броку.

— Терпение, — успокаивает Брок, поднимая с бёдра окровавленный пистолет. Конечно, он не торопится, изучая долбаную хрень так, будто хочет найти что-то примечательное. Ничего особенного в полевом пистолете, конечно, нет, кроме того, что он снова очень грязный и нуждается в хорошей тщательной чистке.

Он держит его слишком далеко от рта Солдата, наблюдая, как тот высовывает язык и пытается дотянуться на него, несмотря на руку Брока в волосах. Это мило — он так сильно хочет попробовать. После нескольких секунд усилий Рамлоу позволяет ему победить: он прижимает кончик пистолета к этому плоскому, высунутому наружу языку, кладёт на него ствол. Будто ёбаный медицинский шпатель. Рот Агента полуоткрыт, и Брок просто позволяет пистолету некоторое время оставаться там. Из уголка рта Агента стекает слюна.

Брок цокает языком, хмурится и отводит пистолет в сторону.

— Неряха.

Будто у Агента есть какой-то контроль над ситуацией или собственными телесными функциями. Это не имеет значения. Слово заставляет Солдата чуть наклониться вниз и посмотреть на свою грудь, куда приземлилась капля слюны. Он озадачен.

— Здесь. — Конечно, одна рука Брока занята тем, что держит Солдата за волосы, но он использует тыльную сторону другой, чтобы вытереть уголок губ Агента. — Как новенький.

Рука скользкая от розоватой из-за примеси крови слюны. Ощущение отвлекает его всего секунду, пока Брок не вытирает ладонь о тактический костюм Солдата.

Дуло пистолета вновь стучит по губам Солдата в тот же самый момент, когда Брок говорит:

— Открой. Широко. — Приказы всегда лучше отдавать точно. — Покажи мне язык, милый. Да, так хорошо. — Брок медленно опускает пистолет в рот Солдата, стараясь не касаться щек изнутри. Он не делает никаких попыток остановиться, просто задвигает пистолет, пока костяшки его пальцев не натыкаются на губы и зубы.

Агент издает невольный сдавленный звук, когда рука Рамлоу смещается, и пистолет слегка ударяется о его горло. Вскрикивает.

— Осторожнее.

Хотя густая слюна, которая скапливается у него во рту — это плюс.

Брок упорствует, наклоняется вперёд и погружает ствол глубже, медленно толкает в горло Агента. Отклоняет его в сторону, потому что так возможностей для маневра больше. Солдату достаточно нескольких секунд, чтобы взять под контроль рвотный рефлекс и расслабить горло, а потом, будто чертов цирковой пони, податься навстречу руке Брока, чтобы принять больше. Малышу всегда хорошо удавалось проявить инициативу, и Брок не возражает. Конечно, он должен быть просто послушной марионеткой в руках Рамлоу, должен быть покорным и покладистым, но где тогда веселье? Брок любит, когда в нём есть немного... жизни. В частности, ему нравится, что Агента мотивирует похвала и желание проявить себя перед Рамлоу.

Потому Брок дает ему возможность справиться. Он очень щедрый парень. Всегда только отдаёт.

Поэтому он даёт, и даёт. Он вытягивает и загоняет ствол пистолета в горло Солдата, время от времени постукивая спусковым крючком по зубам. Он не слишком мягок, но и не груб. Просто холодное, спокойное, решительное движение. Через минуту Солдат просто уступает, откидывает голову назад и доверчиво упирается ею в руку Брока. Он позволяет двигать пистолетом, расслабляет горло и только иногда издаёт булькающие звуки, когда сбивается с дыхания.

Это так мило. Какой он податливый, обмякший в руках Брока. Как же он прекрасен, когда с его подбородка стекает кровавая слюна. Как доверчив.

Через некоторое время (достаточно долгое) Брок отводит пистолет, наблюдая, как обильно стекает со ствола слюна. Он ещё не совсем чист, но Солдат даже не пытается податься вперёд, просто позволяет Броку использовать свой рот в качестве сосуда.

— Лижи.

На этот раз он держит пистолет на разумном расстоянии и наблюдает, как Солдат осторожно наклоняется вперёд, чтобы очистить его языком. У него, вероятно, немного болит горло, но Агент не сдерживается.

— Хороший мальчик.

Язык Агента распухший и скользкий от кровавой слюны. Он изо всех сил пытается достать свернувшуюся кровь из углублений на стволе, но сейчас у него недостаточно ресурсов. На самом деле это не так важно, но чертовски восхитительно, как он разочаровывается и начинает стараться всё упорней и упорней, от спешки не сдерживая рвущихся изо рта тихих звуков. Держать его за волосы больше не имеет особого смысла, поэтому он отпускает их, вытирает пальцами часть слюны, собравшейся в уголках рта Солдата и капающей с пистолета. Вместо того, чтобы снова вытереть руку о тактический костюм, он придумывает нечто получше, потому что ничего не может с собой поделать. Без особых церемоний и предупреждений он засовывает пальцы в этот податливый рот рядом с пистолетом и позволяет Солдату сомкнуть вокруг губы.

Солдат отлично работает языком и с тем, и с другим, прежде чем Брок ослабляет нагрузку и убирает пистолет. Агент издаёт раздраженный звук, с силой всасывает пальцы Брока — возможно, потому, что Брок не двигает ими. Так что он проводит ими по деснам Агента, его зубам, языку. Рамлоу явно отклоняет Солдата от миссии, вмешиваясь в конечный результат, так что очевидно, почему он раздражён. Брок ничего не может с собой поделать, искушение подтолкнуть и исследовать слишком соблазнительно.

Ещё один разочарованный звук заставляет Рамлоу убрать руку, схватить подбородок Агента скользкими от слюны пальцами и вскинуть его головы, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Почему ты, блядь, ноешь?

Внимательно вглядевшись в лицо Агента, Брок слегка теряет уверенность: это определённо не раздражение. Брок и раньше видел Солдата раздражённым, и это выражение лица с распахнутыми глазами с расширенными зрачками и полуоткрытым ртом определённо о нём не говорит. Детка тяжело дышит полуоткрытым ртом, изредка издавая еле слышные всхлипы. Тяжело. Облизывает губы. Напрягается под хваткой Брока, извивается. Быстрый взгляд на гибкое тело Солдата — всё, что нужно Броку.

— Ну, блядь. — Он смеётся, потому что что ему ещё делать. — Вот бля. Похоже, у тебя небольшая проблема, милый. — Брок проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Агента, восхищаясь выражением желания во всей его признанной красе. Это очень красиво. Солдат красив, задыхающийся и распутный, с губами и подбородком, изрисованными слюной и кровью.

Он в ужасном состоянии.

Это не совсем тот результат, к которому стремился Брок. Немного разочарования, немного стараний, конечно, но не долбаный Зимний Солдат, извивающийся от желания на его коленях. Но Брок Рамлоу может справиться с любыми ситуациями, с любыми случайностями. И это просто вызов (хотя и красивый), такой же, как и все остальные, что Гидра бросала ему в прошлом.

Брок ещё раз даёт Солдату лизнуть пистолет, потому что это легко. Это отвлекает. Это — его миссия. Или, во всяком случае, миссия Солдата. Миссия Брока внезапно стала намного сложнее.

Пока Солдат умело сосёт ствол, нетерпеливо лижет его языком и прочее, Брок позволяет свободной руке исследовать. Он проводит ногтями по шее Солдата, кончиками пальцев по ушам, ладонью по туловищу. Он не собирается по-настоящему избавлять его от тактического снаряжения со всеми его колокольчиками, пряжками и застежками, но он мечтает провести ногтями по соскам Солдата и по его ребрам. Ограниченность действий не мешает ему давить на грудь ребром ладони, прямо там, где должны быть эти маленькие розовые горошины. Брок собирался только заставить его тихо скулить, но грубое давление ладони заставило Агента извиваться на коленях Рамлоу и влажно стонать с оружием во рту.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит Брок. Потому что не было ещё лучшего момента для этих слов, чем сейчас. И потому что теперь он знает, что они, по-видимому, воздействуют Агенту прямо на член.

Он позволяет себе продолжать исследование, в то время как Солдат очищает языком пистолет, старается сделать его настолько чистым, насколько возможно. Он не особенно осторожен или нежен, но Агент, кажется, лучше реагирует на более грубые прикосновения. Брок может сделать это, он может сделать так, чтобы Агенту никогда не пришлось умолять.

Хотя сама мысль о том, что он будет умолять, тоже не так уж плоха.

Может быть, в другой раз, на другой миссии. Прямо сейчас у Брока в голове формируется план и его идеальное исполнение. Не глядя, (потому что Солдат, облизывающий пистолет, — не то, на чём Брок хочет делать паузу), он нажимает на пуговицу на его штанах. Никакой спешки, это не чрезвычайная ситуация, несмотря на то, что движения и звуки извивающегося на его коленях Агента ставятся другими. Прежде чем продолжить, Брок кладёт ладонь на натянутую ширинку, под которой безошибочно угадываются очертания длинного твёрдого члена. Медленно и уверенно. Актив охуенно дёргается, невольно взбрыкивая, с достаточной силой, чтобы забивать гвозди.

Солдат выдыхает ещё один звук, на этот раз приправленный разочарованием, а потом стон, когда Брок давит на него ладонью, сжимает пальцами, несмотря на мешающие слои одежды. Как будто Брок Рамлоу когда-либо позволял одежде встать у него на пути. Если бы его не распяли за это в штаб-квартире, он бы срезал одежду Солдата ножом, позволив кускам рассыпаться в прах вокруг них. Ему даже не пришлось бы осторожничать, переживая, что нож может зацепить кожу. Это не имело бы значения. Он бы надавил на кровоточащие порезы и заставил Агента стонать по-настоящему.

— Терпение, детка. — Это ново, но и не слишком удивительно. Брок и раньше видел Солдата с эрекцией, твердой и давящей под его тактическим снаряжением, но никогда не видел, чтобы тот был раздражен этим. С другой стороны, Брок никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то играл с Солдатом так, как он только что, хотя и уверен, что это происходило раньше за закрытыми дверями. Да и как могло быть иначе? Однако это ничего не меняет, не меняет того, что Солдат выгибается и распластывается на коленях Брока, не меняет того, как он стонет и толкается навстречу его руке. Он практически давится, полный раздражения — скорее всего, от собственной слабости или замешательства. Но это тоже хорошо. Брок прямо здесь, готовый позаботиться о нем, облегчить давление.

После ещё нескольких поддразниваний Рамлоу Агент начинает жалобно скулить. Ему очень нравятся эти большие голубые глаза. Они смотрелись бы ещё лучше, если бы из них текли слезы, а с губ Солдата срывался крик, но сейчас Брок возьмет всё, что сможет. Всегда есть завтра.

Быстрым движением он стягивает штаны ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить член, и берёт его в руку. Несколько раз на пробу двигает кулаком, прежде чем плюнуть в ладонь и повторить снова. На этот раз скользит легче. Солдат срывается — или сорвался бы, если бы не был всё ещё занят очисткой пистолета. Он только слегка отвлекается: его полуприкрытые глаза мутнеют, и он подавляет стон, когда обхватывает губами ствол пистолета. Это очень красиво.

Агент в считанные секунды забывает о тщательной очистке пистолета, вместо этого начав небрежно посасывать его. В этот же момент Брок обхватил пальцами его ствол. Не слишком удивительно, но это хороший мысленный образ, который можно спрятать на черный день. Тот факт, что у Агента нет реальных барьеров и границ, которые потребовалось бы сломать, заманчиво. Он податлив, покорен и полностью готов сделать все, о чём Брок попросит его.

Рамлоу поставил бы всю свою пенсию на то, что если бы он попросил парнишку отсосать себе и выпить сперму, как молоко, то он бы сделал это в мгновение ока.

Мысль заманчива, но Брок не воплощает её в жизнь. Прямо сейчас он всё ещё доставляет Агенту ощущения, убеждаясь, что в будущем его собственный член будет в надежных руках — или в надёжном рту. Он не хочет, чтобы его откусили за обещание оргазма, как бы горячо это ни было. Кроме того, мысленного образа Солдата, влажно стонущего у тела Брока, того, как он распадается на части, как лежит у Брока на коленях, достаточно на множество долгих ночей.

Брок ещё раз прижимает дуло пистолета к окровавленному бедру Солдата, наслаждаясь тем, как его тело выгибается от соприкосновения с телом Брока. Солдат задыхается, стонет, его бёдра дёргаются вверх, толкаются в кулак. Очевидно, кто-то в прошлом весело провёл время, смешав боль и удовольствие Агента. Брок может только слегка ревновать, что не сделал это первым. Он повторяет снова и снова, хотя из раны больше не течет кровь. Но это всё ещё больно. Актив дёргается, брыкается и скулит. Он совершенно разбит в объятиях Брока, разваливается на куски. Взгляд выглядит совершенно потерянными.

Кровь и слюна капают из уголков открытого рта, Солдат тяжело дышит. К черту гигиену — Брок наклоняется вперед и слизывает её. Так опрометчиво. Возможно, он действительно потерял разум за эти несколько часов, но он не может сдержаться; вид Солдата, разваливающегося на части перед ним, просто слишком. Он ловит губы Агента своими и облизывает их, пробуя на вкус кровь, слюну, порох и масло. Поглощает каждый шум, который издает Агент.

Он размыто осознаёт, как кусает, лижет и прихватывает его губы Солдат. Пульс Брока звенит в ушах, и единственное, что он ощущает — вкус железа, кислый и острый на языке. Стоны Солдата пиздецки громки; он задыхается, стонет и скулит в губы Рамлоу. Агент небрежен и развратен, совершенно недисциплинирован. Брок с силой прижимает ствол пистолета к огнестрельной ране, погружаясь в неё до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как костяшки пачкает свежая кровь. Но ему всё равно. Он не способен мыслить здраво, пока скользкие от слюны губы Солдата прижимаются к его, целуют в ответ, давят, борятся.

Бёдра Солдата беспорядочно, бесплодно дергаются под его рукой. Брок наконец сдается: целует Агента, будто тот тонет, и резкими, уверенными рывками выдергивает из Солдата оргазм. Может быть, даже слишком грубо. Когда его дыхание становится неровным, а стоны — прерывистыми и высокими, Рамлоу снова двигает пистолет, чувствуя тёплую лужицу крови на руке. Солдат кричит и дёргается, прижатый к телу Брока, а потом замирает. Он чувствует, как теплая сперма капает на руку, идеально отражая покрытую свежей кровью вторую руку. Прекрасная симметрия. Ещё несколько раз проведя рукой по обмякающему члену Солдата, только для того, чтобы заставить его дёргаться и скулить, Брок отпускает.

Брок позволяет Солдату остаться у него на коленях: тяжело дыша, восстанавливая дыхание, приходя в себя. Шоу не окончено, пусть и достигло кульминации. Брок вытирает слюну с уголков рта Солдата, убирает его влажные от пота волосы с глаз, заправляет член обратно в штаны и вытирает сперму с груди. Как же пиздецки горячо.

В качестве поощрения он снова позволяет Солдату вылизать пистолет дочиста.

***

— Ты и так чертовски долго возился. — Брок фыркает, когда Джек распахивает дверь.

Его заместитель выглядит немного хуже, но это не мешает ему визуальную оценить комнату, пока он взваливает сумки у двери на плечи.

— Солдат пострадал?

Брок позволяет себе взглянуть на Солдата — тот сидит на стуле поодаль от него, выпрямив спину и устремив взгляд вперёд, сосредоточившись на Джеке. Его нога аккуратно перевязана, ни капли крови не просачивается сквозь бинты. Брок усмехается:

— Не особо. Мы позаботились об этом, не так ли, милашка?

Джек только закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то себе под нос, но всё равно собирает машину.

Через пару часов Солдат будет как новенький.

Ещё через несколько дней он ничего не будет помнить.


End file.
